


Fleur bleue

by Kimi421



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk - Freeform, Lemon, Other, Sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi421/pseuds/Kimi421
Summary: Un lemon basé sur le jeu Undertale, entre Sans et Frisk. -18 ans, et âme sensible s'abstenir.Je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de lemons français sur Undertale, alors je mets la main à la patte pour y mettre ma touche personnelle ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !Je voulais faire un one-shot de base, mais je me suis laissée aller sur l'intro, et j'ai pensé que les deux ensemble seraient un peu long. J'ai donc séparé le tout en trois chapitres.J'espère qu'il vous plaira !





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Alors avant tout, quelques petits détails :
> 
> \- Cette fiction est un lemon, donc âme sensible s'abstenir. 
> 
> \- C'est un Sans x Frisk
> 
> \- Pour les pressé(e)s, ceux et celles qui souhaitent directement passer au lemon, c'est au chapitre 2. Quand il sera parut. Bientôt, promis. 
> 
> \- Je considère ici que Frisk est une fille, et de plus, qu'elle a 17 ans
> 
> \- Enjoy la lecture !

Sans était plongé dans ses rêves. Il se voyait dans un champs de fleurs, tenant la main à Frisk. Il faisait beau, il y avait un léger vent. Ils étaient seuls, collés l'un à l'autre. 

Habituellement, Sans n'aimait pas les fleurs. Personne n'aimait les fleurs dans l'Underground. Simple question de survie. Mais il savait qu'elles n'avaient aucune forme d'animosité, dans le petit paradis dans lequel il était, avec sa Frisk. Ces fleurs-là n'étaient pas pourvus de conscience. 

C'étaient des boutons d'or, des fleurs terrestres. Ils étaient à la surface. Dans le monde des humains. Il avait réussi à sortir de l'Underground, enfin. Et ce monde était si beau, comme il l'avait imaginé. 

" - Alors, Sans, on rêve ? entendit-il derrière lui."

Il se retourna et sourit à son frère. Derrière lui, il y avait tous ses amis. Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Asgore... Même Mettaton ! Ils y étaient enfin arrivés, tous sains et saufs. Ils étaient sortit.

Il se tourna vers sa Frisk, qui fixait l'horizon. Ils se tenaient la main. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir être pleinement heureuse. Il avait toujours eu peur que ne plus être confronté au monde des humains la rende malheureuse. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. 

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'elle le rendait follement heureux. Ce depuis bientôt 5 mois. 

Elle me sourit, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse le front.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une légère pression sur le haut de mon crâne me tire de mon rêve. J'ouvre les yeux, et croise le regard de ma Frisk. 

" - Ho pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! s'excuse-t'elle. Je voulais juste t'embrasser avant de partir !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, gamine ! Même si je passais un très bon moment ! dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ha oui, Sans, tu rêvais ? entendis-je un peu plus loin."

Papyrus apparut dans le salon. 

" - Yep ! Un très beau rêve ! Qui deviendra bientôt réalité ! Pourquoi es-tu levé si tôt, Pap' ?

\- J'accompagne Frisk à l'école aujourd'hui !"

Frisk a 17 ans, même si elle fait bien plus jeune. Cependant, depuis qu'elle a décidé de rester vivre dans l'Underground avec nous, elle souhaitait s'inscrire dans une école, pour ne pas être pénalisée sur son manque de connaissance de ce monde. Elle trouve d'ailleurs ce qu'elle apprend passionnant. Elle est très sérieuse et assidue dans son travail. 

Je me lève du canapé, où je me suis encore assoupi hier soir, et j'embrasse ma Frisk passionnément, la faisant timidement rougir, comme toujours. 

" - Passe une BONE* journée, gamine !"

Elle râle et me donne un coup gentil sur la tête. Elle déteste que je l'appelle "gamine".

C'est pour ça que je le fais régulièrement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je sors de chez moi. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je vaque, et l'idée de rendre visite à Undyne me vient. Comme moi, elle ne travaille pas le matin. 

En un claquement de doigt, je me retrouve devant la porte de chez elle. Je toque à la porte.

" - Toc toc !

\- Entrez !"

Je passe tranquillement la porte.

" - Tu ne joues pas le jeu ! Il faut dire "qui est là ?" !

\- Ho, Sans, c'est toi ! Ça va ? me demande Undyne, assise sur le canapé aux côtés d'Alphys, qui me fait un léger signe de tête en balbutiant un timide "b-bonjour S-Sans !"

\- Très bien, et vous ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, Alphys !

\- Ho, je... je voulais.. Enfin... Passer un peu de temps avec Undyne... C'est assez rare qu'on ai du temps pour nous comme nous sommes souvent occupées et... et..., balbutia Alphys.

\- C'est bon, n'en dit pas plus ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! Je vous laisse !

\- H-ho non, ce... ce n'est pas la peine, je ne voulais pas..."

Elle est coupée par la sonnerie de téléphone d'Undyne. La guerrière s'excuse en quelques mots rapides et s'en va pour répondre. 

" - Ho, v.. voilà, je m'en doutais ! On l'appelle sûrement parce qu'on a b-besoin d'elle ! se désespère la scientifique.

\- ça ne doit pas être facile, avec toutes vos responsabilités !

\- Ho, on... on se débrouille comme on peut... Enfin, on essaye... M-mais ça ne fait que rendre meilleur les moments où on se voit ! rougit-elle."

J'hausse les épaules, dubitatif. J'ai la chance de voir Frisk chaque jour, comme elle habite chez Papyrus et moi. On passe souvent du temps ensemble. La relation entre Alphys et Undyne serait un peu l'opposée de la notre, en vérité. 

" - Et... comment ça va, toi et l'humaine ? Pas trop compliqué ?"

Je soupire, mon éternel sourire figé sur mon visage. Les relations entre humain et monstre sont vraiment compliqués, ici. D'abord, certaines personnes ne les acceptent pas, tout simplement. Elles disent que c'est contre-nature. Elles ont peut-être raison après tout, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que ce genre de relation apparaît ici. Moi, je me fiche totalement de ce que les autres peuvent dire. Mais je sais que ça touche Frisk. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. On ne fait pas de mal à MA Frisk. 

Hem, bref. Tout un tas d'autres raisons opposent les humains aux monstres. Mais celle qui me gêne surtout, c'est que je ne connais rien du monde des humains. 

Enfin, si. J'ai quelques connaissances. Mais uniquement théoriques.

Tout comme Frisk a une multitude de choses à apprendre sur notre monde, j'en ai tout autant pour le monde humain. Et ce ne sont pas les quelques livres que j'ai déjà lu et qui retracent tous une base incertaine, qui vont m'aider à combler mes lacunes. 

Ma Frisk me renseigne chaque jour sur son monde. C'est mon moment préféré de la journée. Après avoir lu son histoire du soir à Pap', c'est à mon tour de me laisser compter les anecdotes de sa vie humaine, ou de l'écouter me parler d'inventions qui me paraissent surréalistes et extraordinaires. 

Mais je ne suis loin de tout savoir. Et je ne sais pas si elle souffre d'un manque ici. Si quelque chose ne lui convient pas. Si elle s'adapte bien. Car elle ne parle jamais d'elle. 

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, pour répondre à Alphys, Undyne surgit du salon.

" - Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous quitter ! Petit Monstre a encore causé des ennuis ! soupire-t'elle, désespérée."

Elle embrassa d'un baiser rapide mais sincère sa compagne, lui signifiant d'un regard qu'elle était désolée. Alphys hocha de la tête, pour signifier qu'elle comprenait, et Undyne fila. 

" - On... on disait ? demande Alphys.

\- ... Frisk ! On parlait de Frisk ! 

\- Ha, oui ! Tout va bien entre vous ? Ça fait combien de temps ? 4 mois ? 5 ? 

\- 5, approuvais-je. Tout va bien, on est heureux. Mais..."

J'hésitais un instant. Je ne savais pas vraiment si lui en parler était une bonne chose.

" - M... Mais...? m'encouragea-t'elle.

\- ... J'ai l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose ! Et je ne sais ce que c'est ! Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle ne se plaint jamais... Et... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je veux juste la rendre heureuse !" 

Je fis un sourire gêné, mal à l'aise. Je regrettais déjà de mettre confié. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. Alors que j'allais lui demander d'oublier ce que je venais de dire, elle me prit de vitesse.

" - Euh... Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais... euh... Vous avez songé à... la reproduction ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix."

Je sentis le bleu me monter aux joues. Je m'empourprais et détournait le regard, gêné.

" - P... Pardon, c'était trop... je n'aurais pas dû.. Enfin... Oublie ç-

\- Pourquoi, c'est important pour les humains ?"

Elle hésita un instant.

" - Et... Et bien... Autant que pour nous, même... même plus peut-être ! C'est... différent, par contre ! L... l'anatomie du corps, la manière... On fait ça... Autrement également... Et comme vous êtes... Enfin, un monstre et un humain... je... C'est compliqué !"

Je reste silencieux, songeur. Ce serait ce qui lui manque ? Du sexe ? Ma petite Frisk qui voudrait....?

Des images impures me montent au cerveau, et je rougis de nouveau. 

Ne pense pas à ça. Pas maintenant.

Le problème, comme l'avait si bien souligné Alphys, était que Frisk était une humaine, et moi un monstre. Je ne sais pas comment faire dans ce cas-là, et même si je savais... je suis un squelette. Je n'ai pas... je n'ai plus... je n'ai jamais eu ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

Mais par contre, j'ai de l'imagination. Et des pouvoirs.

Je me tourna vers Alphys

" - Tu as plus d'informations sur tout ça ?"


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, habitants et habitantes de l'underground ! 
> 
> Je reposte cette partie de l'histoire, que j'avais décidé de supprimer, car je voulais la joindre avec l'introduction. Malheureusement, je trouvais les deux parties trop longues ensembles, donc celle-ci restera là, comme un chapitre à part entière. Je vous dis donc rdv pour le chapitre trois, qui contiendra le lemon ;)

Il me cachait quelque chose. J'en étais sûre.

Il avait beau toujours avoir son petit sourire en coin, je le connaissais. Il n'allait pas me tromper avec cela.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Sans se tenait à carreaux. Il était sage comme une image.

Il ne rechignait plus aux tâches ménagères qu'on lui ordonnait, comme à l'habitude. Et sans râler, s'il vous plaît.

Il allait travailler chaque jour à son poste, à l'heure. Et presque de bon coeur.

Il goûtait aux tests de plats de spaghettis plus ou moins douteux et plus ou moins comestibles de Papyrus, sans même chercher à y échapper.

Et surtout, il ne plaçait plus autant de jeux de mots qu'avant. Et ça, c'était sûrement le plus louche.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Entre autre, il était constamment dans la lune, et semblait réfléchir régulièrement à je ne savais quoi. Peut-être prévoyait-il une blague de plus grande ampleur que de simples jeux de mots ?

Tout cela était sans doute également lié aux visites qu'il rendait à Alphys chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine.

J'étais persuadée qu'il préparait quelques chose, j'en aurai donné ma main à couper. Mais je ne saurai lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. J'avais déjà essayé, en vain. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de lui : c'était bien son style, de garder les choses pour lui.

Alors j'attendais. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, de toutes façons. D'une étrange façon, j'avais le sentiment que ce qu'il prévoyait était intimement lié à moi.

Je le fixais avaler son tube de ketchup, songeuse. Il était mignon, à demi-couché sur le canapé, regardant distraitement l'émission quotidienne de Mettaton à la télévision.

Sentant que je le fixais, il tourna ses yeux vers moi. D'un regard, il comprit que je m'interrogeais encore sur ce qui se cachait sous cette étrange attitude qu'il arborait depuis une semaine.

Nous étions comme ça. Nous n'avions pas forcément besoin de mots pour nous parler. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, car je n'étais pas du genre très bavarde.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et je compris ce qu'il ne dit pas.

" C'est pour ce soir. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" - Sans ! Frisk ! J'y vais, lance Papyrus ! Je ne reviendrai que demain ! "

J'ouvre les yeux, réveillé. Je m'étais assoupis sur le canapé, Frisk lisant un livre, à mes côtés. Nous tournons tous deux la tête vers Papyrus. Mon frère était déjà habillé, vêtu de son écharpe et ses bottes, prêt à sortir, affrontant les chutes de neige de cette soirée d'hiver.

" - Où vas-tu ? demande Frisk.

\- A un dîner chez Undyne et Alphys ! Cette dernière a insisté pour que je vienne ce soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Moi, le grand Papyrus, suis forcément très populaire, puisqu'on m'invite à ce genre de soirée ! Nyehehe !

\- C'est sûr, frérot ! Et vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Hé bien, selon Undyne, nous allons d'abord regarder un film, puis nous mangerons ! Et après tout ça, elle a prévu un programme d'entraînement spécial, spécialement pour moi !

\- Wow, je comprends pourquoi tu es OS-si (aussi) impatient alors, frérot ! "

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fais ce genre de blagues. ça faisait du bien.

Papyrus poussa un soupir, et lâcha un "Saaaaaaans...!" désespéré.

" - Ho, aller, elle était plutôt BONE (bonne) !

\- Argh ! Ça suffit maintenant, je m'en vais !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! SANS mauvais jeu de mot, profite de ta soirée, on gère. Donc pas la peine de te ronger les OS pour nous ! Ou de te faire du mauvais SANS (sang) !"

Frisk se tape la tête contre les murs, pendant que Papyrus pousse un cri de rage avant de partir en claquant la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, fier de moi. Frisk me jète un regard désespéré.

" - Quoi ? Avoues qu'elles étaient quand même SANS-assionnelles (sensationnelles)* ! "

Elle hoche négativement de la tête, mais un sourire amusé se peint sur ses lèvres.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Papyrus n'est pas là pour nous faire le repas, et j'ai faim... gémit-elle.

\- Je crois qu'il nous a préparé des spaghettis pour ce soir, il nous suffit de les réchauffer !"

Je souris en voyant une grimace apparaître sur son visage. Trop mignon.

Son air dubitatif traduisait sa réticence à goûter l'énième test culinaire de Pap'. Chose que je comprenais parfaitement. Ses plats étaient, en général, immangeables.

" - T'inquiètes ! Vu qu'il est pas là, on peut bien faire ce qu'on veut ! annonçais-je en me levant du canapé. Je m'occupe de tout !"

Je disparais dans la cuisine, sortant du frigo ce dont j'avais besoin, ainsi que mon ingrédient magique, réservé à Frisk, caché depuis le début de la soirée dans la poche de mon sweat.

Je reviens avec deux bols, remplis à ras bord de glace Gentilly. Je lui tends son bol, prenant soin de ne pas me tromper. Elle me lance un regard exaspéré.

" - Sans ! C'est ça que t'appelle un repas ?

\- Pour une fois, on peut bien s'accorder un repas sucré ! C'est pas comme si on faisait ça souvent !

\- T'es une vraie feignasse !!

\- Yup ! "

Je souris et commence à déguster mon bol. Frisk soupira, et se laisse finalement aller à la tentation du péché de la gourmandise, se collant contre moi, tout en suivant le film qui passait à la télé. Pour ma part, même si j'aimais bien les films d'actions, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'écran. Je surveillais discrètement, mais beaucoup trop régulièrement, le niveau de glace baisser. J'avais peur qu'elle ne mange pas tout, et que ça ne fasse pas effet comme je le voulais. Et si j'avais mal dosé les proportions ? Si je n'en avais pas assez mis, et que cela ne marchais pas ? J'avais tout prévu, organisé chaque détail de la soirée. Ça ruinerait tout mon plan. Elle pourrait également ne pas finir son bol, et si c'était le cas, tout mes calculs ne m'auraient ser-

" - Haaa, finalement, c'est pas trop mal comme dîner ! ça change de d'habitude ! dit-elle en léchant sa dernière cuillerée de glace. "

Je fixais son bol maintenant vide : elle n'en avait pas laissé une trace.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. C'était parfait. Tout se déroulait comme je le prévoyais.

Son regard se tourna vers moi et mon air ravis.

" - Ça va ? Tu as à peine entamer ta glace, tu es malade...?

\- Ho non ! Au contraire, tout va parfaitement bien..."

Je la prie par le bras, la poussa vers moi et l'embrassa passionnément, la prenant par surprise. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je sentais monter en moi l'envie de la prendre ici et maintenant, sur le canapé ou la table, sauvagement.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais me retenir. Sa première fois devait être parfaite.

Notre première fois.

Je coupe cours au baiser, la respiration me manquant. Les joues légèrement rougies de Frisk et son air surpris étaient terriblement adorables.

Cependant, son regard se fit vitreux, hésitant. Elle se frotta les yeux.

" - Sans, t... tout va bien ? Tu agis vraiment bizarrement ?"

L'effet était si rapide, et sans appel. Déjà, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, malgré sa résistance à rester éveillée. Elle se leva, essayant de faire passer ce qu'elle prenait certainement pour un simple coup de fatigue.

" - Tout va parfaitement bien. J'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il te manquait ici, ma Frisk. Et ce soir... "

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que je disais. Les somnifères faisant leur effet, elle s'écroula. Je la rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

" - ... Je vais te combler ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cette vanne là n'est pas de moi, elle m'a été dans une review du chapitre 1 par LucieLarve, sur FanFiction. C'est donc une dédicace. Et un vol pur et dur de ta blague ;)
> 
> Et voilà ! 
> 
> J'espère que cette partie vous aura, je suis désolée si certain(e)s s'attendaient directement au lemon ! Au chapitre trois, promis ;)
> 
> Il est actuellement en cours d'écriture, j'avance bien. Je prends mon temps pour le publier, car je veux qu'il soit parfait. Comme je pars en vacance samedi pour une semaine, il est possible que je n'ai plus ni le temps d'écrire, ni Internet, même si j'essayerai de faire au mieux. Donc désolée pour l'attente !
> 
> Qu'as-tu pensé du chapitre ? Une review, un vote ? Donne-moi ton avis, ça prend 2 secondes, et ça fait plaisir, Tu peux aussi donner des idées sur ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 3 ;)
> 
> Sur ce, à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello toi !!
> 
> Me voilà, enfin !! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce chapitre, qui sonne la fin de cette mini-histoire (ou pas...?). 
> 
> J'ai pleiiiin de choses à dire, mais avant tout, profite de ta lecture !
> 
> Ha, et je le dis quand même, on sait jamais : ce chapitre contient un lemon, donc tu es prévenu, -18, tout ça.
> 
> Enjoy !

J'entendais du bruit.

Des tiroirs qu'on ouvrait, qu'on refermait. Un frottement, un souffle. J'entendais la respiration calme d'une personne, proche de moi. Tout ces petits sons contrastaient avec le silence pesant et lourd de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

De nouveau, le bruit de frottement, le souffle. Le tiroir qu'on ouvrait, puis refermait.

Toute ensommeillée, l'esprit embrumé et confus, j'ouvris les yeux. Je n'y voyais strictement rien, au premier sens du terme. L'obscurité totale s'offrait à moi. En bougeant légèrement la tête, je sentis un tissus, attaché autour de ma tête, dans le but de me cacher les yeux. Il m'aveuglait totalement. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, ne pouvant rien apercevoir. 

Je chercha à le retirer, mais je ne pus bouger les bras. Mes mains étaient soigneusement attachées, m'immobilisant totalement. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ni voir, ni bouger, j'étais totalement sans défense. 

Mon coeur commença à s'emballer. Totalement sortit de ma somnolence, l'incompréhension s'empara de moi. Avec la peur.

Où étais-je ?

Pourquoi étais-je ligotée et aveuglée ?

Qui se trouvait avec moi ?

En proie à mes réflexions, je remarqua que je n'entendais plus aucun bruit. L'invité mystère restaient immobile, ou parvenais à se mouvoir sans que je l'entende. Seul le son de sa respiration rapide parvenait à mes oreilles. 

Il avait dû remarquer mon réveil, et voulait se faire discret. 

Pourquoi ?

L'angoisse monta d'un cran. En position de faiblesse, livrée à un inconnu, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais atterrit là, alors pour ce qui en était du lieu ou de l'identité du ravisseur...

J'étais totalement impuissante. Et ça me faisait très peur.

" - Il... il y a quelqu'un ? Qui êtes-vous...? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante. "

.

..

...

Aucune réponse.

La panique s'empara de moi, lentement, mais sûrement. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Où étais-je, qu'est-ce qu'on voulait de moi ? Pourquoi..

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je peinais à les retenir. Je tira sur les liens par de grands coups secs, cherchant à les arracher, ou à m'en défaire, prise en proie par la panique.

Soudainement, comme un flash, la soirée d'hier me revint en mémoire.

J'avais perdu connaissance lors du dîner avec Sans. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien venu venir, pourtant... M'étais-je endormie ?

D'un coup ? Impossible.

Sauf si...

" - S... Sans, c'est bien toi ? "

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis j'entendis un mouvement.

" - Heh. T'as mis du temps à comprendre, gamine. "

Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée. Toute la peur s'envola immédiatement.Je n'avais pas été kidnappée par un psychopathe qui souhaitait attenter à ma vie. C'était déjà ça.

" - Hé bah, t'es toute pâle. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. ricana-t-il.

\- En l'occurence, là, je ne peux pas voir grand chose ! Je... j'ai eu très peur ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? râlais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, ma p'tite Frisk. C'est même très sérieux... "

Sa voix était bien plus chaude et plus grave qu'à l'habitude, presque suave, et son ton sérieux ne laissait place à aucun sous-entendu humoristique. C'était la première fois que je pouvais entendre cette voix si chaude, venant de lui.

Etrangement, je le sentais moyen, ce coup-là. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il préparait, mais cela m'angoissait un peu.

" - Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici ? Tu m'as... droguée ? "

Je le sentis monter sur le lit, et s'installer tranquillement au-dessus de moi.

" - Ceci est un enlèvement ! Je t'ai kidnappé : tu n'es rien qu'à moi maintenant !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Hanw. 'Mignon.

" - Bah tiens ! Et pourquoi suis-je attachée et aveuglée ?

\- De nombreuses études ont prouvés que l'obscurité totale pouvait développer les sensations...

\- Les sensations...? répétais-je, sans comprendre."

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, caressant ma joue.

" - Et pourquoi suis-je attachée...?

\- Pour ne pas pouvoir te défendre. ça me semble évident, non...?

\- Qu... Quo-"

Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

" - Tu parles beaucoup trop."

Il me fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, plus insistant, plus long. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux. Je le sentais pressé dans ses gestes, comme impatient, et à la fois anxieux et inquiet. Son ton sûr de lui et ses paroles provocantes ne me tromperaient pas, je savais reconnaître ce genre de choses chez lui.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis releva légèrement mon haut, laissant découvrir mon ventre nu, et ma poitrine, camouflée par mon soutien-gorge. Je me sentis rougir, tandis que ses mains caressaient mon corps, lentement, délicatement, hésitantes. Il laissait sa main toucher mon ventre, le bout de ses doigts frôler mes hanches, remontant sur mes côtes, et il s'attarda sur ma poitrine, passant ses doigts agiles sous mon dos pour détacher mon soutien-gorge.

J'étais rouge de honte, bien trop gênée par la façon dont j'étais exhibée ainsi face à lui, et bien trop sensible à son toucher délicat sur ma peau claire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais il embrouillait totalement mon esprit, je commençais à ne plus avoir les idées claires.

Bien trop naïve, je ne compris qu'au bout d'un instant où il voulait en venir. Mes joues prirent un teint écarlate, et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Comme ça, maintenant ? Je... je n'étais pas prête, il n'était pas... je n'avais pas... !

Stressée, mon corps se tendit malgré moi à son toucher, et je savais que mon expression laissait apercevoir mon angoisse pour les événements à suivre. Il dû le remarquer, car il hésita. Puis, il se stoppa totalement, comme si une idée l'eut parcourut l'esprit. 

" - Heh. Toc toc ! "

....

Sérieusement ? 

Une blague maintenant ? Sérieusement ?

" - Sans, je vais te...

\- ... Toc toc...?"

Je poussa un soupir désespéré.

" - Qui est là ?

\- Emma."

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, tentant de deviner la chute.

" - ... Emma qui ?

\- Emma tenant, on va s'amuser !"

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, alors qu'il m'embrassa à nouveau, sauvagement. Je me laissais aller au baiser, quand je sentis une langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres pour venir retrouver la mienne. Il menait la danse et je suivais timidement, surprise. Nous nous séparèrent une fois à court d'oxygène, haletants.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. J'avais chaud, je peinais à retrouver une respiration calme.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Depuis quand Sans avait-il une langue ?

L'avait-il fait apparaître avec sa magie ? Il était capable de faire ça ?

Et, si il était capable de faire apparaître une langue... avait-il aussi....?

Il coupa court à mes divagations en couvrant mon cou de baisers, s'attardant pour me laisser un suçon ici et là, marquant son territoire. Je poussais un petit gémissement surprit quand il me mordilla la peau, joueur. Je sentais son sourire amusé contre moi, et je pris une teinte écarlate, honteuse de ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche.

Il coupa court à mon embarras en descendant au fil des baisers, venant s'occuper à nouveau de ma poitrine. Je me sentais rougir, en sentant sa langue descendre le long de ma peau, la goutant, laissant des suçons ici et là.

Mon corps se cambra quand il s'attarda sur mon téton, le léchant, le mordillant, jouant avec lui, pendant que l'autre main s'occupait de caresser mon autre sein. Je n'avais jamais ressentis des sensations comme ça. Il me faisait perdre la tête.

Il redescendit, couvrant mes côtes, mes hanches et mon corps de ses doux baisers, tendres mais chauds, qui me faisaient un effet ravageur.

Il déboutonna ma jupe, la faisant glisser sur mes jambes, et je me sentis rougir, encore plus quand il fit connaître le même sort à mon sous-vêtement.

" - Sans, je...

\- T'es vraiment... magnifique..."

Je le sentais troublé dans sa voix, rendant ses paroles encore plus sincères et touchantes, si besoin. Si j'avais eu les mains libres, j'aurai saisis un coussin pour cacher mon visage écarlate, tant j'étais gênée.

Il recommença sa découverte de mon corps à l'aide de ses mains, s'attardant sur mes cuisses, trainant sur mes fesses, découvrant et retenant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus, lentement, vers ma zone sensible. Je frissonnais à chaque frôlements, et il le sentait. Il prenait son temps volontairement, autant pour me laisser me préparer mentalement, que pour me faire languir. 

Un gémissement m'échappa quand il commença à caresser ma zone intime, délicatement. Puis, tout en douceur, il inséra un doigt, puis deux. Une vague de plaisir me parcourra, puis une deuxième, et une autre encore, affluant au fur et à mesure de ces vas et viens. Ma respiration s'accéléra, au rythme de mes battements de coeur effrénés.

Il était drôlement doué. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que je découvrais cette sensation, mais jamais je n'avais autant ressentis de plaisir de cette façon. Je le sentais hésitant, timide, et pourtant, on aurait dit un expert. Chaque frôlement me provoquait un frisson, chaque baiser une vague de chaleur, et chaque vas et viens, un plaisir nouveau, presque inconnu. Il me faisait complètement perdre la tête. 

Quand il estima m'avoir assez préparée, il retira ses doigts, couvrant mes jambes de baisers enflammés, sur le genoux, la cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon intimé. 

Quand je sentis sa langue humide, je perdis totalement pied. Je lâcha un cri, de surprise et de plaisir. Sans transition, il se mit à faire des vas et viens, plus rapidement qu'avec ses doigts. La froideur de sa langue, la sensation humide contrastaient totalement avec ce qu'il m'avait fait juste. Je me sentais perdre pied, je peinais à retenir mes gémissements de plaisir, de peur que quelqu'un m'entende. 

Mon coeur allait exploser. Mon corps était parcourus de légers tremblements, j'haletais, ma respiration était saccadée. Quand il eu finit, je peina à reprendre mon souffle. Il revint à hauteur de mon visage, me caressant timidement ma joue, et déposa un énième baiser, plus doux que tout les autres, sur mes lèvres, timidement. 

Il prit ma main dans la sienne. 

" - Tu es prête...?

\- A... Attends ! "

Je me laissa reprendre mon souffle une minute.

" - Je... S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi te voir. Laisse-moi... te toucher ! le suppliais-je presque."

Il sembla hésiter d'abord, puis me détacha, d'abord les mains, ensuite le bandeau sur mes yeux. 

J'ouvris les yeux, et remarqua de suite les dizaines et dizaines de bougies allumées et parfumées, trônant un peu partout dans ma chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Elles apportaient juste ce qu'il fallait de lumière, et donnait une ambiance terriblement romantique. 

Puis je rencontra les yeux de mon amant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant son visage couvert d'une teinte bleutée, ce qui correspondait chez lui à des rougissements. Son attitude timide, son air presque gêné, si inhabituels chez lui, me toucha en plein coeur. 

Il était beaucoup trop mignon, comme ça. 

Je lui offris un sourire sincère, rassurant, et me redressa pour l'embrasser longuement. Il se joignit volontiers au baiser, transformant ce moment en un moment de tendresse et de douceur. 

Enfin, il me rallongea délicatement et se mit au-dessus de moi. Il me prit tendrement la main, que je serrai volontiers, un peu effrayée.

" - ... ça va aller ? 

\- Ou... oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste... un peu peur, avouais-je. Mais avec toi, je sais que tout ira bien !"

Je souris, confiante. J'étais sincère. 

Il rougit un peu plus, gêné, et m'embrassa longuement. Il se plaça face à moi, et entra le plus lentement et délicatement possible. 

Je sentis une vive douleur me déchirer le bas-ventre, et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Il se figea, de peur de plus me blesser, et ne bougea plus, pour me laisser m'habituer. Une réelle inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux bleus. 

Je caressa sa joue de ma main, tendrement.

" - Je... je vais bien, ce n'est rien ! Ça va ! "

 

Je l'attirais vers moi, et il m'enlaça, couvrant mon cou de doux baisers, avant de commencer de légers mouvements de vas et viens. 

La douleur était vive, à chaque mouvement, elle s'accentuait. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Il en avait trop fait pour tout stopper maintenant. 

Je me saisis d'une de ses mains et de tout mon courage, et me blottit tout contre lui, serrant les dents. Il restait le plus doux possible, me couvrant au passage de baisers, de suçons, de caresses avec sa main libre. Sa main se perdait dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses yeux dans les miens. La façon dont il me regardait, avec envie, avec luxure, avec tout le désir du monde, éveillaient en moi quelque chose : l'envie d'aller plus loin, l'envie d'aller au bout, et l'envie que lui aussi, il prenne du plaisir. 

Et, sans m'en rendre compte, la douleur s'atténua, devenant de plus en plus supportable, de moins en moins pénible. Et, pour la remplacer, le plaisir revint, lentement. Mes gémissements de douleurs se changèrent en gémissements de plaisir, ma respiration s'emballa de nouveau, et mes yeux reflétèrent l'envie de plus, bien plus que tout ça. 

Je commença à bouger timidement mon bassin, moi aussi, suivant le rythme qu'imposait Sans. Voyant que le plaisir prenait le pas sur la douleur, il commença lentement à accentuer ses coups de buttoirs, devenant plus profonds, et chaque mouvement accentuait un peu plus le plaisir en moi. 

Au fur et à mesure, il prit un peu plus confiance, voyant qu'il ne risquait plus de me blesser. Il se lâcha enfin, se débarrassant de toute la patience dont il s'était forcé à faire preuve depuis le début, et commença à perdre le contrôle. Les coups devinrent bien plus rapides, réguliers, et plus violents, profonds. Je sentais contre mon cou ma respiration s'emballer, entendais de légers gémissements de sa part. 

Je m'accrochais à lui de toute mes forces, commençant à perdre pied. Lui me regardait avec envie, ses joues avaient prit une légère teinte bleue, et moi plongeait mes iris dans les siens avec désir, gémissante. 

Un bonheur partagé, un moment qui resterait à jamais gravé en nous.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, et les coups devinrent plus sauvages, plus violents. Je m'abandonna dans ses bras. Mon corps tremblait légèrement, dans mes yeux perlaient des larmes de plaisir. Chaque sensation, chaque frôlement me semblait amplifié.

Sans donna un dernier coup de butoir, et je sentis une vague intense de plaisir me parcourir le corps, plus forte que les autres, plus soudaine et violente. Je poussa un grand cri, secouée de tremblements, et Sans un puissant gémissement de plaisir. Nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. 

Il n'avait pas lâché ma main pendant l'acte, et nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Essoufflés, épuisés, nous prîmes le temps de reprendre notre respiration, encore sonnés de ce merveilleux moment. 

Une fois les battements de mon coeur un peu calmés, j'offris à Sans le plus doux des baisers possible. Il y répondit avec joie, caressant ma joue et mes cheveux, avant se blottir à mes côtés, laissant ses doigts jouer avec mes mèches. 

"- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

\- C'était parfait. Tu... tu étais parfait ! C'était... incroyable... "

Il garda le silence, mais devint tout bleu. Honteux, il cacha son visage contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser, amusée.

" - Par contre... "

Il releva la tête.

" - Oui...?

\- Si tu me ressorts un jour une blague toc toc dans une situation comme ça comme tu l'as fais, je te bâillonne jusqu'à la fin des temps !

\- Ho aller, elle était bien ! J'ai mis trois jours à la trouver, celle-la !

\- Saaaans... 

\- D'accord, d'accord, promis, plus jamais !" 

Je souris. Je savais que cette promesse là, il ne la tiendra jamais. 

Sans resterait Sans quoi qu'il arrive.

Et ça m'allait très bien comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy !
> 
> Ça y est, on y est finalement arrivé !! Miracle !!
> 
> Je suis vraiment contente d'être parvenue à l'écrire, vous n'avez pas idée. Je crois que cette mini story, particulièrement le lemon, était la chose la plus compliquée qu'il m'ai été donné d'écrire jusqu'ici. Ça n'a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est quand même une relation charnelle entre une humaine et un squelette, c'est pas simple. Surtout que, comme dit auparavant, j'avais fais des recherches de lemon sur Frisk et Sans, et je n'avais strictement rien trouvé. Je n'avais aucun exemple, aucune ligne directrice, c'était un vrai challenge.
> 
> J'ai aimé me l'imposer, j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je l'ai beaucoup détesté aussi. Je m'y penchais chaque jour, j'ai écris des dizaines de versions de ce lemon, comme le chapitre auparavant. Il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, c'est pourquoi je suis vraiment contente d'y être venue à bout ! 
> 
> Mais l'important, c'est ce que vous, vous en avez penser ! J'aimerai votre avis, et sincère. Comme je l'ai dis, cet écrit a été le plus dur, c'est celui dont je suis certainement le plus fière (pas que je le considère comme le meilleur, mais simplement pour le challenge que j'ai relevé), donc j'aimerai savoir si il vous a plu, réellement. 
> 
> Pour la fun-fact, la blague du "toc toc" n'est pas de moi, j'ai demandé à un ami de me la trouver. Sachez qu'il y a mit tout l'après-midi, donc vous pouvez l'applaudir. En plus moi, je la trouve drôle.
> 
> Sans transition, je vous ai donné un Sans plutôt "calme" et soucieux dans ce chapitre. Je l'ai adapté au fait que c'était également la première fois de Frisk, c'est pourquoi il y va tout en douceur ici. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, on me verra pondre un autre chapitre bonus, sur un autre lemon, bien différent, plus "sauvage" que celui-la. Ou peut-être y consacrerai-je une autre story ? Qui sait... des idées à suggérer, peut-être ? :3
> 
> Bon, j'vais arrêter là de blablater, parce que mes notes d'auteurs vont finir par être plus longues que le lemon lui-même. Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont prit la peine de tout lire, qui ont laissés des votes et des commentaires. Ça fait toujours chaud au coeur à une écrivaine quand on voit que son travail est apprécié et soutenu, particulièrement celui-la.
> 
> Donc merci encore, et à la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tout pour cette introduction. La prochaine partie arrive bientôt, promis ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Désolée pour cette intro un peu longue, je me suis un peu laissée aller ! 
> 
> Un petit vote pour me signifier que tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Un petit com' pour me faire des suggestions ? 
> 
> Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


End file.
